39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vespers Rising
'' Vespers Rising is the eleventh book of The 39 Clues. It will be released on April 5, 2011. It is also the first book to be written by more than one author. A preview of Vespers Rising can be read here and here. 'Summary' The description according to the 39 Clues promotional website is: Powerful enemies —the Vespers— have been waiting in the shadows of the Clue hunt. Now it's their time to rise and the world will never be the same. In Vespers Rising, a brand new 39 Clues novel, take a whirlwind trip through Cahill history and uncover secrets too explosive to reveal during the Clue hunt. Bestselling authors Rick Riordan, Peter Lerangis, Gordon Korman, and Jude Watson wake on the hidden history of the Cahills and the Vespers, and the last, terrible legacy Grace Cahill leaves for Amy and Dan . The hunt was always leading to this. Stories Gideon Cahill - 1507 Travel back to the days of Gideon Cahill and Damien Vesper to read about the rivalry that shattered the Cahill family . . . and changed the fate of the world. Gideon comes to Damien Vesper's house. Gideon tells Vespers he hasn't found a cure to the plague but he has found something. When Gideon does not tell Damien it is the serum, he releases a mechanism to kill him. But Gideon remains alive. Balthazar comes in to check if everything is OK. Damien notices he has a bleeding knuckle. When he goes home, he knows he has 24 hours to finish the seum. Jane tells his "Papa", Gideon, that she found a butterfly. When she asks if she could color it, Gideon says no. Then, he tells his family about the serum he has made for the plague, the Black Death. He gives each of them a part of the serum. Luke wants the master serum, but Gideon does not agree. Madeleine Cahill - 1526 Madeleine could not stand the hiding, the fakery and the failure, the idea that she had trained all her life for what, what did many of it mean, now that her mother was dead. With the items her mother gave her, she goes to seek for her siblings, beginning with Luke. At this point, Luke was King Henry's advisor, and Madeleine applies as a governess for Luke's son. Grace Cahill - 1942 Grace, 13, is playing with her younger brother Fiske. We meet Beatrice and find that she hates Fiske because their mother died giving birth to him. Grace decodes a Morse code message from the lightpost outside that warns their father of the Vespers trying to regain Gideon's ring. She riskily goes to Casablanca, where a war is occurring to find GSP (George S. Patton). Amy and Dan Cahill - Present Amy and Dan go to Switzerland to retrieve Gideon's ring from Grace's bank deposit safe. However, Vespers continuously attack them, endangering their lives and the future of Cahills everywhere. 'Trivia''' *So far in The 39 Clues Series, this book has the most authors. *In the back cover, the blue rectangle that usually says "Join the hunt at the39clues.com now" is replaced with: "The Vespers are coming and YOU must be ready. Find the Secret Vesper files at the39clues.com". *The 39 Clues logo has changed from blue to red *The page numbers code is "Time is running out for the ring keeper(Amy)." *The inside front cover message is "Find Medusa". Preview Videos These are five videos that will be shown leading up to the release on the book on the 39 clues website: Video 1: Danger in the Shadows Video 2: Gideon and Damien Video 3: Madeleine Cahill ''Coming Soon - ''Video 4: Insider Look: Grace ''Coming Soon - ''Video 5: Insider Look: Amy and Dan Category:Vespers Category:Books Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Madrigal Category:Vespers Rising Category:Cahills vs Vespers